Nina's second chance
by adventuremaker16
Summary: Everyone knows about the fate of poor Nina Tucker, the sweetest girl in amestris with an unfortunate end. What if someone altered her chimera form to match those like Kimblee's men as a tracker if Gluttony should get killed. Watch her story unfold as she helps her brothers find their bodies and help find her own body back for Nina and Alexander.


Nina's second chance

By adventuremaker16

* * *

Author's note: I've re-watched this series on Netflix recently and thought about a certain girl and her loving dog who died horribly due to said girl's asshole father and thought "Hey, why not give her a second chance somehow. She would have made a great friend to Mei Chang" and I've also thought about her roll in moving the brothers forward, so here this idea came up. It'll be rated T for some chapters and rated M for other chapters. If anyone would like to help out, please feel free to PM me and we could work out something.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in Central city and it looks like it was about to rain. Two figures walked up to a fancy house and rang the bell next to the door. The taller one in a suit of armor opened the door and said "Hello, Mr. Tucker. Thanks for having us again today" in a semi metallic voice. When no one answered, he and his shorter companion with long blond hair tied into a ponytail, long red jacket with a strange mark on its back, black buttoned up shirt, black pants and boots, and white gloves on his hands, walked inside the house. "Mr tucker," said the armored figure, trying to find the owner of the house.

"Hey, Nina," the shorter one said, joining in on finding the people that lived in the house.

They kept looking until they walked into a room and saw an older man with short dark blond hair, white pants, grey shoes, and a pine-green shirt with a black undershirt on. With him is a white dog like beast with longer toes on each paw and long brown hair on top of its body and head. "Mr Tucker," said the armor, as they found Mr Tucker with the beast.

"There you are. So you are home," said the shorter one, in response to the armored one's response.

Mr tucker turned his head to face the two and said "Yes.' When he said that, the boys were shocked to see the beast with him. "I did it, boys. I finally did it: A human chimera that understands human speech." As he said that, it started to thunder. "Here, let me show you." Mr tucker said, wanting to impress his guests. He bent down to his knees, face to face with the chimera and said "Listen to me," he began, "That person over there is Edward," he said, pointing to the shorter guest.

"That person...Ed...ward..." the beast spoke, shocking Ed and his companion.

"Yes, that's very good, well done," Mr. Tucker said to the beast while patting its head.

Edward, still in shock, said "That's amazing, it can actually talk."

Mr tucker stood up, chuckling, said "Now I don't have to worry about losing my state certification."

The beast looked at Ed again and again and said "That person...Ed...ward..." while ed was still happy for Tucker for his creation. "That person...Ed...ward...That person...Ed...ward...," it kept repeating as it finally said something that completely terrified Edward: "Big brother Ed."

During the next few seconds, Ed puts the pieces together about Mr Tucker's wife, his work and what the chimera just said.

"Mr. Tucker," began Ed. "When did you get your state certification?"

"Lets see..." spoke Mr Tucker. "It was two years ago."

Ed spoke again, this time with a different question. "And when did your life leave you?"

"That was two years ago, too," answered Mr. Tucker.

"I just have one more question for you," Ed began, "Nina and Alexander...," he then turns around to face Mr. Tucker with a serious look in hie eyes. "Where are they?"

Upon saying that, the armor gasps and Mr. Tucker says "Damn brat figuring it out so quickly," with a scared tone of voice.

Edward leapt onto Mr. Tucker, grabbing his collar with his left hand and slamming him to a wall.

"Brother," said the armor, confused onto why his brother would slam their friend onto a wall.

"Oh yea,I figured it out. You did it again," Ed spoke with venom in his voice. "Two years ago, it was your wife, and this time, you transmuted your daughter into a talking chimera."

The armor was shocked at what he said and looks back onto the beast, now revealed to be a transmuted Nina Tucker and her dog Alexander, merged together to form a talking chimera.

"You can only do so much with animals, after all," began Ed, "It's much easier if you start with a human. ISN'T THAT RIGHT!" He's beyond pissed at what her own father did to her only daughter and dog and if no one would stop him, he would beat Mr. Tucker up to a bloody pulp.

Mr. Tucker rearranges himself and says to Ed "I don't see what your so upset about. This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I think a scientist could understand-"

"SHUT UP," Ed interrupted the twisted man's sentence. "Do you really think you can get away with this? Messing around with someone's life like that? SHE WAS YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER, DAMNIT!"

Mr. Tucker spoke again, this time his voice was almost twisted with insanity "Someone's life you say?" He laughs at that and says "You wouldn't know that, would you. Look at you, Fullmetal Alchemist. Look at your leg, your arm, your own brother Alphonse, trapped in a suit of armor with that blood seal. Those are also the result with messing around with someone's life when you tried to bring mommy dearest back to life."

Ed had enough of him and shouts "SHUT UP," slugging him across the face with his right arm, his prosthetic arm as he knocks his glasses off, falling to the floor and shattering.

Mr. Tucker keeps laughing and turns to face him, now with a crazed look in his eyes and blood dripping down his mouth. "We are the same. Were the same, you and I, were not so different, fellow alchemist."

"We are not the same," Ed spat back, having enough of his bullshit.

"Oh yes we are," Mr. Tucker said, still determined to call the young alchemist out. "The opportunity was right in front of us and we took it. WE HAD TO, EVEN IF IT WAS AGAINST THE RULES!"

Ed slugs the crazed psycho again, shouting "NO! WE! ARE! NOT! THE! SAME!" slugging him after every word. The brother had enough and prevented Ed from throwing another punch against the man.

"Brother," the armor began. "If you keep this up, he'll die."

Ed looked on Mr. Tucker's face and sees that its all bloody and swollen, scared that he'll die. He keeps looking at him with anger and then looks down at Nina, who begs what she considers her brother to stop hitting her father.

"Edward...no..." she said as Ed drops Mr Tucker to the floor as Ed feels regret on what he's done. "Daddy...do you...hurt? Daddy?" She said, wanting to see if her father is ok.

* * *

After a few minutes, the armor took Nina into another room and goes on his knees and says "I'm sorry, even with all of our power, we cant find a way to change you back." The armor closes his eyes and says "I'm sorry" over and over again, feeling emphatic to the newly made chimera.

"Al...can we...play now?" asked of Nina, not fully understanding whats going on.

* * *

After a few calls were made, men and women in blue and white uniforms came into the place and tried to understand what was going on. Nina and Mr. Tucker was taken into another room. "I wonder why no one is capable of understanding me?" Mr. Tucker asked to himself. As he said that, a strange man walked into the room and the only thing they saw was a large X shaped scar on his face and his yellow jacket he wore.

"Your Shou Tucker, correct?" He spoke with an emotionless voice.

"You don't look like your from the military." Mr. Tucker spoke, scared as he stood up. "Who are you and how did you get pass the armed guards?"

The man walks up and says "Foolish alchemist who turns their back on the ways of god..." he says while grabbing Shou's face with his right hand, "Shall be punished." As he finished that line, his right arm glows with electricity, destroying Shou's brain from the inside out. The man lets go and lets the dead body fall to the ground.

Nina walks up to him and says with tears in her eyes "Daddy's hurting. Daddy hurts."

The scarred face man tries to go up to Nina to help her out of her misery, but a gunshot was heard and the man quickly fled out the same way he came in with his incredible agility. Soon, a second man walked in and Nina sees that he's an older man in his 80's, has light blonde hair, glasses on, in a lab coat and a orange-crimson button up shirt underneath the coat. She also sees his gold tooth. "Daddy?" Nina spoke, wanting this man to help save his father.

"I'm not your father, little lady," He spoke as he pulls out a small bottle from his lab coat. Inside the bottle was a red, shining liquid. "But we do have a lot of work to do if your going to be useful to Father's plan. Consider this...your second chance of living."


End file.
